Soviet Pennsylvania
Pre-Revolution Soviet Pennsylvania (abbreviated SPA) was once a territory belonging to an oppressive country, called Pennsylvania, which functioned through standard capitalist economics. However, for many, many years the conditions of workplaces and the treatment of workers went unchecked and many grew restless. It was at this point that a few workers in the then-capital city of Harrisburg formed the Communist Party of Central Pennsylvania(CPCP). Their allegiance to the Marxist-Leninist school of thinking earned them the name "Pennsheviks" and some persecuted them through unfair trials and even death threats. The Pennsheviks did not gain wide support until a man named Logan Alexsandr, a man of russian descent who was born in Ireland then immigrated to find better work, joined the party and was elected their leader at the first General Congress. From then on, he assumed the alias of "Comrade Logan" and garnered public support until the vast majority of the population had sworn allegiance to the CPCP. The September Revolution Finally the Pennsheviks were ready to strike on September 5, 2006 when an armed militia stormed the capitol building in Harrisburg demanding the government disband immediately. Later that evening, a bill was signed in the occupied capitol building dissolving the old government and formally giving power to the CPCP. Soviet Pennsylvania had been born. Comrade Logan was elected Supreme Soviet of the new government and his first act was to remane the capital city Petrograd in honor of the town in which his father was born. Logan and a team of close advisors then went about the business of setting up the government by communist principles. It was decided that the Government would be run by several local councils of soviets governing one area and reporting all decisions and actions to the party headquarters in Petrograd to be approved and Comrade Logan acting as de-facto "leader" of the country by his position of Supreme Soviet. Involvement in the ICP and the Great Patriotic War Shortly after the new government was formed, Comrade Logan decided to become a member in the International Communist Party to gain strength and find allies. A day after joining, Soviet Pennsylvania was attacked by a nation under the pretense of "eradicating communism." The mighty Red Army fought on for four days with aid and supplies from fellow ICP comrades until both nations offered peace to end what would be known as "The Great Patriotic War." SPA had held its own in a war when it was only 5 days old and was now ready to consolidate power and begin building the nation. Following the war, a period of great prosperity began for SPA due, in part, to aid from the ICP and Comrade Logan's system of economic planning which was implimented in installments of what was known as "3-Day Plans." The Maroon War On November 14, 2006, SPA was taken aback to find itself in a state of war with one nation belonging to GOONS, and two nations belonging to Nordreich. This was due to the fact that the ICP had tried to move to the Maroon team and as a result, SPA had been sucked into the conflict, despite remaining on the Red team. The Red Army fought on for all three days the war lasted, never backing down and, at times, suffering heavy losses. When the war came to an end SPA had suffered heavy economic losses and remained in a state of Anarchy for five days. Shortly after the Maroon War, SPA left the ICP and joined the Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations. Involvement with the UCLN When Comrade Logan joined the UCLN, a time of great prosperity and wealth began for Soviet Pennsylvania. Under the leadership of Geinz, the UCLN promised to be a leftist powerhouse within the Cyberverse. Comrade Logan also had the honor of serving as the alliance's Minister of foreign affairs, opening many negotiations and reaching out to all alliances regardless of ideological differences. However, this promising alliance began to suffer from great internal strife and once Great War III began, the alliance was officially dissolved. Concerned with the prospect of being a rogue during a world war, Comrade Logan went with Geinz over to the New Pacific Order(NPO), to seek asylum during the war. A Brief Stint With NPO After the disentigration of the UCLN, Comrade Logan and Geinz were both granted membership and asylum within NPO through a mutual friend of theirs named Mercyfallout. Eventually Comrade Logan and Geinz were both given targets to attack in the middle of GW III. Both fought bravely with NPO and it is considered one of SPA's most efficient and glorious wars. Ceasing to take anymore targets, Comrade Logan waited the rest of the war out, under the protection of NPO. Once the war had come to an end, Comrade Logan remained a member of the NPO for several more weeks, building SPA to the point of a small economic powerhouse. It was not until Donut61, an old comrade from UCLN founded a new alliance, that Comrade Logan left the NPO, taking all that he had learned with him. TDSM8 FTW!!! Comrade Logan joined Donut61's new alliance called TDSM8, which has a meaning cloaked in mystery and known only to the heads of the alliance. It is a random alliance full of awesomeness and whose members are affectionately referred to as "monkies." Comrade Logan again took up the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs, although this time the positions official title within TDSM8 is called "Huggles the Rampaging Clown." Comrade Logan is proud to be called Huggles the Rampaging Clown. With TDSM8, Comrade Logan engaged in a small alliance war. TDSM8 faced off against an alliance known as forocoches. TDSM8 acheived a quick victory with its ally GOONS there to help. Comrade Logan was very succesful in this war, sending both its targets into anarchy, ZI-ing one, and looting a total of 235k from both nations combined. Things look pretty damn bright for Comrade Logan and the people of SPA. But, again for Unknown Reasons, he left TDSM8 and his position. The People of SPA SPA is home to many people of different races, religions, and languages and the nation prides itself on this. Its people enjoy many freedoms and are dedicated to the principles of communism. They seek to help all nations achieve proletarian revolution by petitioning the government to fund various revolutions around the world. The most recent being Comrade Logan's alliance and aiding of the revolutionary Rajah Elbob in the creating of the nation of Thornrack. Category:Nations